The present invention refers to a box suitable for storing and dispensing of band formed material wound to a spool upon a shaft. The invention is especially suited for the handling of sliced food-stuff arranged upon a band of plastics foil and intended as dressing for open sandwiches, but may also be used for many other purposes.
The aim of the invention is to propose an embodiment, which permits simple and cheap manufacture, which provides a satisfactory protection for the goods and which may serve as a holding means when the goods are fed out.